Ianto's Winter Wonderland
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack takes Ianto to the Fair...


**Ianto's Treat [**_**with the help of my good friend, Jess**_**]**

**Jack had planned a very special evening for the love of his life, Ianto Jones. Nothing was going to spoil it.**

**Ianto walked into the Hub, pulling his gloves off and rubbing his hand's together to warm them up. "It's bloody freezing out there," he muttered, to no one in particular. It was just after 4pm and the rest of the team should still been there, but it was quiet, really quiet. Ianto looked around. "Hello ?"**

**Jack appeared at his office door. "I sent them all home early." He started to walked down the stairs. "I thought we could go out. Maybe have dinner. A little overdue down time." He stood beside Ianto . "What do you say?"**

**Ianto eyed him. Was something going on? This was rather out of the blue to say the least, especially for Jack. "Right, sure, why not," he smiled. "It's freezing out there, you should wrap up." He knew he wouldn't. Jack would wear the same outfit and the same coat, but Ianto felt he should at least try and look after him.**

**"Always thinking of others, Ianto Jones. Mmm, I like that about you. Let's go. Got a train to catch."**

**Ianto frowned " A train, Jack?" he caught up with him. "Where exactly are we going?"**

**"You'll know when we get on the train. It's a secret until then." They walked out to the SUV, which Jack drove to the Station. Parking it, he walked on to platform 4A, followed by Ianto.**

**Ianto frowned glancing at the screens. There was only two places they could go. He caught up with Jack. Ianto decided to stay quiet, giving Jack the element of surprise. "Okay then."**

**"It appears the train is late. Never mind, we have all evening." Jack smiled, watching the various faces Ianto was pulling.**

**Ianto was the type of person who hated surprises. He needed to know everything about people, things, places. So this was hard for him. He turned to Jack. "Come on, Jack, where are we going?"**

**'THE TRAIN NOW ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 4A IS THE 1548 TO SWANSEA, CALLING AT...' **

**"Now you know," began Jack, getting on the train. He saw how full the train was and found a seat for himself and Ianto, while there still were some.**

**Ianto sat down, the look of confusion on his face obvious. He had been to Swansea several times and there wasn't much there, which is why Cardiff was the capital. "Swansea, Jack?"**

**Jack laughed. "Oh ye of little faith. Sit back and enjoy the ride."**

**Ianto sat back in the chair and closed his eyes thinking back to all the news reports he had read trying to remember if anything was going on in Swansea, he got nothing.**

**Jack looked at Ianto. His eyes were closed. He smiled. Jack knew Ianto hated surprises. He needed to be in command of his emotions at all times. Jack knew this would blow him away.**

**Ianto finally opened his eyes and sighed. This was really bugging him, he couldn't work it out. He looked at Jack. " Give me a hint?"**

**"And ruin the surprise? Certainly not." He smiled. "Besides, I'm no good at hints." He lied.**

"**You bloody well are!" he sighed and rubbed his face. "Okay, fine." Ianto crossed his arms. "I'll wait."**

**Jack tittered. "Come on Ianto, just a little while longer. It'll be worth it, I promise." Jack took hold of Ianto's hand in both of his. "Mmm, cold."**

**Ianto hated the way he had the ability to do that to him. Completely distract him with just a touch. "Like I said. it's cold out here."**

**"Warm in here though. You have colour in your cheeks."**

**Ianto smiled. "The train is heated, Jack," he watched him trying to figure out what was going on in Jack's, mind but gave up after a couple of minutes. Soon enough they were in Swansea.**

**Getting off of the train, Jack escorted Ianto outside and they began to walk. Twenty Five minutes later, they were in Wetherspoons, having dinner.**

**Ianto was hungry and he ate quickly, the pub was full of young and old welsh men out after work, all jostling each other to get served, laughing and joking.**

**Jack watched as Ianto ate. He enjoyed the view before him. Once they had eaten, Jack took them out to get a taxi.**

**Ianto looked at Jack. "How do you know your way around Swansea?" Ianto was always interested in learning about his past.**

**"I've been here plenty of time. Mostly before you were a twinkle in your Tad's eye." Jack hailed a taxi. "It was going to be the Capital of Wales, did you know that?"**

**Ianto smiled as he tried to give him a bit of information. "Yes, I know," he smiled and got in to the taxi, waiting for Jack to give directions.**

**"I know it's within walking distance, but what the hell." He turned to the driver. "Winter Wonderland, please."**

**Ianto looked at Jack. "What?" he frowned. Cardiff had a version of this, but the one in Swansea was a lot bigger. "Jack, your taking me to a fair?"**

**Surprise," he said as the taxi pulled up across the road from the fair. The lights shone and people were milling around. Jack paid the taxi and helped Ianto out.**

**Ianto stood on the spot, looking up at all the lights. "The Fair?" He repeated. Ianto had never been to one. It didn't really appeal to him and didn't know it did to Jack either.**

**"Thought this would bring out the kid in both of us. Lord knows we need it in our line of work." Jack began to cross the road. Ianto looped his arm in Jack's.**

**Ianto sped up as a car neared. "Well, it's very bright." Ianto smiled at Jack.**

**Jack laughed. "All the fun of the fair and Captain Jack Harkness, what could go wrong?"**

**"Don't make me answer that, please. Because I have several things going through my head!"**

**Jack laughed, walking Ianto into the fair. "Look a big wheel. Bigger than the one at the Bay. Let's get some tokens and go on it."**

**"Really, I'm happy to stay down here and watch it." He had a slight fear of heights.**

**"Oh, no you don't. I brought you here to have fun and fun you'll have." Jack got the tokens and walked Ianto to the Big Wheel.**

**Ianto stopped. "Jack, really, I'm good down here. It's shaking and doesn't really look safe."**

**Jack walked them up to the front of the queue and people quickly followed. "There are kids here, Yan. You're not going to chicken out in front of them, are you?"**

**Ianto looked back at the young kids behind them, he bit his lip and sighed. "Guess not."**

**"Good. Forward, Ianto Jones." Jack ushered Ianto to the next available car and they both got in.**

**Ianto pulled his gloves on and held on to the metal wheel in the middle shivering in the wind that blew threw the metal car.**

**Jack spun the car, and Ianto held on for dear life. By the time the ride was over, Ianto was enjoying it more. It made Jack smile.**

**Ianto felt sick by the time they got to the bottom. He was more then happy to get out. He leaned against the railings to catch his breath. "Not doing that again."**

**Jack laughed. "What next?" Jack spied the carousel, walking over to it.**

**"I think I just want a coffee and a sit down, Jack," he caught his hand. "Slow down will you."**

**"Nah, having too much fun." Jack watched as the horses went round. "Hey, look, there's a Jack. You could ride him, me." He laughed.**

**Ianto rolled his eyes " Your really enjoying this aren't you?"**

**"Oh, yeah. I'm havin' me a ball. Come on! Loosen up. I brought you here to have a good time. Come ride Jack. I'll take Peter. Never had me a Peter before." He raised his eyebrows, smiling.**

**Ianto didn't grace him with a response and got up on to the carousel and climbed on to the horse. "I prefer real horse riding."**

**"I never heard you complaining last night," he quipped.**

**Ianto shot him a look. "Last time I looked, you weren't a horse, but no, I wasn't," he said with his dry humour.**

**The carousel started and after a few minutes, Ianto had a smile on his face. "Enjoying the ride? I know I am."**

**Ianto smiled. "Maybe I am."**

"**Good, you can choose the next ride then." Jack walked Ianto around the fair so he could chose the next ride. "Well, I'm waiting..." **

**Ianto turned to him. "Jack, I'm twenty four, do you really expect me to pick a ride?" **

**Then snow floated past his face. He turned and saw a ride called Blizzard. "That one!" he pointed**

**Jack laughed at his enthusiasm. "You got it." Jack picked the car while Ianto looked at the snow machine, his eyes twinkling.**

**"Bloody snow!" he laughed. "Looks real as well," he pulled the bar down and leaned back. Ianto hated to admit it, but he was really enjoying himself.**

**Jack now knew that his efforts were not in vain. Ianto was enjoying himself at last. "Hold tight, this is a hair raisin' ride!"**

**"How would you know?" Ianto looked over at Jack.**

**Jack smiled. "Been comin' here every year for the passed, oh, 10 years."**

**Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" He laughed and patted Jack's hand. It meant a lot, Jack wanted to open up to his lover. Wanted to share his life - past and present - in a way that Ianto would appreciate. Jack had always loved the Fair. He'd even worked in one years ago. "Yeah, seriously. Nothing like a good ride to get the adrenaline goin'." sharing this with him, it may only be a ride, a fair but it was something.**

**Jack wanted to open up to his lover. Wanted to share his life - past and present - in a way that Ianto would appreciate. Jack had always loved the Fair. He'd even worked in one years ago. "Yeah, seriously. Nothing like a good ride to get the adrenaline goin'."**

**Ianto found himself singing along at the top of his voice to the songs that were belting out of the speakers on the way around, he couldn't stop smiling, it had been a while since he felt like this.**

**Jack listed to Ianto singing and decided to join in. The guy controlling the ride made it go faster and asked if they wanted more snow. Everyone shouted 'Yes' The evening was going better than Jack thought and he was falling deeper in love with this beautiful, young Welshman.**

**Ianto rubbed his hand's together as he came off the ride. "Coffee now?"**

**Jack nodded. "There's a pancake stall just around the corner. Hot chocolate?"**

**Ianto nodded**_**. Why not **_**He though to himself. Tonight was a night for change. "I'd love one. Thank you."**

**Looping his arm through Jack's, they walked around to the pancake stall. Jack ordered two pancakes and two hot chocolates. They sat inside a heated shed to enjoy the treat.**

**Ianto ate his pancake occasionally glancing up at Jack, chatting about inane things that had little or no meaning in their lives but filled the silence.**

**"So, whadda ya wanna do next?" Jack pushed the remainder of his pancake to one side. "I could always win you a cuddly toy."**

**Ianto smirked " You would do that for me" he jumped down of were he was sitting putting the rubbish in the bin.**

**"Aren't you the love of my life? I'd do anything for you. Don't you know that by now?" They walked to a stall and Jack handed over two token, using a fishing rod to snag a Pooh character. He got a number 5. **

**Ianto looked down, a small toy, it was better then nothing, he saw a small brown teddy with a love heart in it's hand's which said i love you " That one please" he smiled and pointed.**

**Jack smiled. "Okay, your turn. Pick something for me." **

**Ianto got a rod and hooked a Eyeore and it had a five. "I'm sure this is fixed," he muttered and walked around the pod. "The husky, please."**

**Jack laughed. "I coulda swore it was a snow fox. My mistake. I love it, anyway. Thank you." Jack checked his coat pocket. "Two tokens left. See if you can win another prize."**

**Ianto did and got another five. "Yup, definitely fixed. Bet if you lifted them all up, they'd have five under all of them" he picked up another husky. "Both got one now."**

**"But it's fun, Yan. You are having fun, aren't you?"**

**Ianto nodded " I am Jack, I really am." He took Jack's hand and walked with him through the Winter Wonderland. "It's been a good night. Thank you"**

**Jack bowed his head slightly. "My pleasure. Maybe we can neck on the train on the way back to Cardiff, if it's not too crowded." He winked.**

**Ianto rolled his eyes. "You're such a kid sometimes, Jack," he stopped, putting his arms around him. "Don't ever change."**

**Jack kissed him gently. "Never will, Ianto Jones."**

**Ianto smiled, taking Jack's hand. " Back to Cardiff then?"**

**Jack nodded, whispering in Ianto's ear. "Find an empty carriage, I wanna love ya."**

**"Trust me, Ianto, there will be. It's 9.05pm and the clubs won't get packed for another hour. We can be alone all the way back to Cardiff. We just need to look."**

**Ianto nodded. "If you say so, Jack." Ianto took Jack's hand and jumped back in to a cab and got to the train station.**

**The station was almost deserted. Jack smiled at Ianto. "Told ya." Showing their tickets, they made their way to the train. "Mmm, it's gonna be a fun train home." He laughed wickedly.**

**Ianto laughed. "You have a dirty mind, Harkness." **

**They got on to the train.**

**"Mmm, and don't you just love it?" Jack pulled Ianto into his arms for a long, slow kiss.**

**Ianto kissed him back, closing his eyes. "I love it and I love you."**

**THE END**


End file.
